Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support apparatus that stores travel data while a driver causes a vehicle to travel by performing a driving operation, and performs a driving support based on the stored travel data.
Related Background Art
Various apparatuses for supporting a driver of a vehicle are developed, and there is an apparatus that performs a driving support such as a traveling control such that a vehicle speed becomes a target vehicle speed. As the target vehicle speed, there is a case where a vehicle speed data is stored while the driver causes the vehicle to travel by performing a driving operation, and the target vehicle speed is set by learning the vehicle speed data. As the driving support in which the vehicle speed data by the driver's driving operation is used, for example, an automatic driving system is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in which a travel speed at each position of the vehicle is stored while a driver causes a vehicle to travel by performing a driving operation, and when the vehicle is caused to travel by the automatic driving, the vehicle is controlled with the stored vehicle speed as the target vehicle speed at each position.